


B is for Babylon

by Daegaer



Series: A Tree of Life [4]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Babylon, Demons, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-14
Updated: 2009-09-14
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	B is for Babylon

"If you ask me again how many miles it is, I'll scream," Aziraphale said. "It's _there_. That's Babylon."

"I've seen bigger," Crowley sniffed.

"No you haven't. Not on earth, anyway."

"I don't see that this place is any better than Ur," Crowley said, craning to look up at the Ishtar Gate as they entered the city. "I'm not impressed -" He fell silent before the gleaming lapis-coloured tiles and the winged angelic creatures.

"They call the city the Gate of the Gods," Aziraphale said. "Terrible pagan nonsense, really."

"Yes," Crowley said, remembering the shining lapis skies of Heaven. "I suppose so."


End file.
